


Naturally

by riverbanks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer she gets, the more she seems to understand, but she still pretends not to see. [Fill for anon meme prompt: Sebastian takes Hawke on their first "date" in the Wounded Coast.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following DA anon meme prompt: "M!LI (Fenris, Sebastian or Anders) takes F!Hawke on their first date. Can be romantic (in one of those caves where the ceiling is covered in glowy fungus), funny (at the Hanged Man where other companions are spying) or awkward (the Wounded Coast, where they have to take down a gang of raiders or slavers)." 
> 
> I went with Sebastian and glowy fungus, because he totally would.

 

She breathes, a slight rush of warm air brushing against the palms of his hand. His fingers cover her sight as he gently nudges her one step forward, then stops. She’s not trying to peek, but the game amuses them both.

“Open your eyes,” he whispers against her ear, and her breath catches in her throat.

It’s a cave. That much she could tell from the darkness and the dampness as they made their way through the tunnels, and from the fact that there’s nothing but caves to see in the Wounded Coast. But it’s not just any cave. This one is deep, and dark, but the moonlight coming through the natural skylight above the small pool of water reflects on the surface and makes the whole place shine as blue as his eyes in the night. And there are stars.

Hawke eyes him with a curious finger to her lips. “You brought me to a _cave_.”

He actually got her out of bed, on a Sundas, made her strap on her armor, on a Sundas, made her walk all the way here from Kirkwall, _on a Sundas_ , to show her yet another cave. "I mean, it's beautiful," she amends, "But... it's a cave."

Sebastian chuckles, taking her hand and leading her further in. “Not just any cave.”

He’s never touched her before. Not even by accident, not even when she’s been hurt in a fight - Fenris is usually on her before anyone else can, helping her up, propping her arm over his shoulders. Sebastian is usually content to watch her, with a look of concern on his face that puts Aveline to shame, with a look of intent in his eyes that makes Hawke’s ears burn.

But he’s touching her now, his hand weighting over hers, warm against her cold skin, the callouses of his fingers rough against her palm. He holds her hand with purpose, with strenght that burns where their skin touches, and for a moment the grip of his fingers on hers feels to Hawke more intimate than any romp in the sheets. She wonders if he even realizes what he’s doing. She thinks of letting go.

And then he stops, and instead of letting go, Sebastian takes her other hand as well, and asks her to close her eyes again. He pulls her forward slowly, step by step in the slippery ground they cover, and finally his hand leaves hers, to rest at the side of her face instead. Hawke prays the cave is too dark for him to see the red of her cheeks, but certainly he feels the heat under his palm.

She opens her eyes, and in the pitch black darkness that surrounds everything around them, all she see is his eyes boring into hers, bright like stars.

She wonders what he sees instead.

Her eyes adjust to the darkness, blink by blink, and finally she sees his other hand in front of her face, pointing upwards. She looks up, and can’t hold back the gasp that leaves her lips.

The whole dome is covered in stars, in lights that flicker from to blue to green, just like his eyes when he smiles, when he screams, when he cries; but they’re not stars at all. She can make the shapes of dark roots against the stone if she looks intently at any one light, but looking at them all like this, it’s like watching the most beautiful night sky, glimmering here in this little sanctum, only for them.

Sebastian is sitting by a drier rock in a deeper corner now, and he gestures for her to come sit with him. She can only make out a shadow, a vague outline of his form, but she knows he’s smiling at her. Hawke smiles at him too.

She sits by his side and watches the lights around them, following their slow, lazy twinkle from here to there, and back again. They don’t say a word, not for a long moment. Time passes in quiet peace between them, a minute, an hour, she couldn’t say.

When Hawke looks down again, his eyes are on her. Not looking at her, not glancing past her, not even staring at the wall behind her head - he is watching her. Watching her face as she watches the lights, she realizes, and she wonders how long Sebastian has been studying her like this. Not now. Not today. How long, since they’ve met. Since she stormed into his life like a whirlwind the way she did, and refused to leave, the way she does.

“Why did you bring me here?” she asks, and her voice echoes ragged, strangled to her own ears.

He stirs, of a sudden, as if from a waking dream, and finally looks away. His hands close around each other and he’s silent for a moment, as if in prayer, but he’s not praying - he’s thinking of what to say, of _how_ to say it, Hawke realizes. He does this often with the others, she knows, measuring his words, putting them into thought before running his mouth idly as they are all so wont to, but rarely with her. With her, his words seem to come openly, his feelings uncensored, except when it comes to this - this awkward lingering stillness between them.

“I found this place the first time I ran from the Chantry,” he finally says, his voice low and careful, as if afraid that speaking too loud will bring the stone walls down around them.

In all the years he’s been at Kirkwall, he tells her, he’s often come down here on odd days, on bad days, to think, to clear his head, to pray, when no other place felt comfortable, safe - and on good days too, to reflect, to repose, and even just to watch the lights playing tricks on his eyes. He’s never seen signs of anyone else coming here. For all he knows, this is his own secret haven. He's never told of it, or shown it to anyone.

“But I wanted to share it with you,” he says, his eyes fixed on hers again, his hands coming around to hold hers again, bringing them to his lips. His words ghost over her fingertips, and Hawke feels dizzy, the piercing light of his eyes blurring before hers, her heart beating so furiously it could burst right through her chest.

“Thank you,” she says, with what little strength, what little resistance Hawke has left against her own heart, and it’s little more than a whisper. It’s enough. It's all there is to say here.

They watch the lights for a few more hours, until it’s too cold inside the damp cave to bear, and when they come out again, her hand leading his, even the real stars in the sky don’t compare to the light they both share now.

Her eyes are open.

 


End file.
